


Our Baby Boys

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [104]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Foursome, Little Space, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Steve Rogers is the caretaker of Bucky Barnes.Tony Stark is the caretaker of Peter Parker.When little, they often have play dates.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Our Baby Boys

Peter squeals, dropping his stuffie to hug his bestest little friend tightly.

Bucky is a complete opposite when he’s little. Usually he’s quiet, aloof, independent. But when he’s little; oh boy. He’s loud, excitable, talks non stop, bouncy and energetic.

Bucky developed regression after he got out of Hydra’s grip. Peter developed it after his uncle Ben died. They’ve been best little buddies ever since they met.

Today, like every other play date they have, they immediately run to each other, cuddling and hugging and babbling about nothing and everything.

Steve and Tony catch up, talking about missions and recent events and the like.

Normally, they talk and eat and watch their babies play together. Their boys usually just play with their stuffies and play pretend.

But for some reason, today is different.

Peter is usually around 5 or 6, but this time he’s 3. Much younger than usual. The first sign. For another, Bucky is a lot more touchy feely today than normal. The second sign.

The final sign was Peter started humping his teddy bear while whining, still talking to Bucky like nothing is happening.

Steve sees it first. His face goes red and he gasps, pushing Tony. “Tony! What is Peter doing?”

Tony looks over and tsks, going over and pulling the stuffie away. “Peter! Naughty boy. You know you need your daddy to take care of you.”

Bucky cocks his head to the side, confused. What did Peter do wrong? He didn’t see anything.

Peter tears up, whining loudly. “D-daddy! Feels good daddy, gimme back!”

Steve blushes, pulling Bucky up. “Come on honey, let’s-“

Tony rolls his eyes, reaching his hand in Peter’s pull-up and stroking his cock for him. Peter instantly relaxes, leaning back into his daddy and moaning softly, sticking his thumb in his mouth. “Tank you Daddy” he whispers around his thumb.

Bucky gasps, his own cock getting hard at the sight. Bucky also puts his thumb in his mouth, leaning into Steve. “Daddy, wanna play too” he whispers.

Steve blushes a brig he red, shaking his head. “No baby, we can’t-“

Tony looks at Steve, humming. “It’s okay Stevie. We gotta take care of our boys, right? It’s okay.”

Steve looks unconvinced, but then Bucky whimpers and starts to hump into the air against nothing, and Steve’s resolve breaks.

After Peter cums into his pull up, he hums happily and immediately goes back to babbling with Bucky. Like it didn’t happen.

Bucky does the exact same thing.

Steve decides to trust Tony more often.


End file.
